Alimentaires, mon cher Holmes
by Tommaso
Summary: Contraint de ranger l'appartement, Holmes fait quelques découvertes très intéressantes : Watson n'écrit peut-être pas que des rapports d'enquête. Le jeune homme semble aussi avoir un certain talent pour les textes érotiques. Warning : m/m, PWP


Entre deux chapitres d'Echecs&Mat, j'ai eu une idée sympathique et sans prétention. J'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une histoire : après tout, cela ne m'engageait à rien ! Elle n'est ni spécialement aboutie ni très longue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira néanmoins ! Merci encore une fois pour tous vos messages, cela me fait diablement plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes détestait l'inactivité. L'oisiveté était, pour lui, synonyme d'abrutissement et de faiblesse. Son esprit extraordinaire réclamait les énigmes les plus sombres, les enquêtes les plus difficiles. La paresse était un des rares péchés capitaux qu'il ne pratiquait guère ; ne rien avoir à faire lui paraissait davantage être une punition qu'une récompense.

Il existait cependant une chose, une seule, que Sherlock Holmes détestait au-delà de l'inactivité : le rangement. Bien sûr, Mrs Hudson luttait contre le désordre de toutes ses forces. Cirant le parquet, époussetant les tapis, elle parvenait à contenir le fouillis dans une zone recluse, très limitée : le bureau personnel du détective. Ce dernier recoin lui était défendu. Il lui était interdit de déplacer la moindre plume ou de déranger le tas de lettres qui, par miracle, tenait en équilibre.

Les missives suivaient un ordre illogique et anarchique dans lequel seul le détective semblait s'y retrouver. Ainsi, les rares tentatives de Watson pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce fatras s'étaient soldées par des querelles ou des leçons de morale. Ils partageaient, certes, le même appartement mais ils étaient tenus de respecter l'intimité de l'autre, avait insisté Holmes. Dans cette présente déclaration, le mot « intimité » aurait pu être remplacé par « capharnaüm » avait répliqué Watson, découragé.

Contraint d'évoluer dans ce désordre, le médecin avait prit son mal en patience. Jusqu'à ce matin, du moins. Après deux heures de recherches infructueuses, il s'était emporté à l'encontre de son fidèle ami. Il venait, en effet, d'égarer les extraits d'un manuscrit précieux. Ces bribes devaient être montrées à son éditeur le lendemain. Or, elles étaient à présent introuvables.

Watson formula un ultimatum : si, en revenant de sa journée de consultations, le bureau d'Holmes n'était toujours pas rangé, il y mettrait le feu. Le détective l'avait alors défié et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Le prenant au mot, l'ancien militaire avait craqué une allumette et l'avait dangereusement approché d'une pile de lettres.

Holmes agita alors son mouchoir, à la manière d'un drapeau blanc, et lui promit qu'il allait procéder à un peu de rangement. Satisfait, Watson l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tard.

Ainsi, par cette après-midi morose qu'il aurait pu mettre à profit pour un tas d'activités gratifiantes (torturer le voisinage et son Stradivarius, mélanger les liquides les plus dangereux et improbables ; il foisonnait d'idées.), le grand Holmes était contraint de revêtir la soubrette et de s'armer d'un plumeau.

La première grande étape consistait à débarrasser le bureau de son tapis de feuilles ; Holmes fut bien étonné de revoir la couleur du bois, mais surtout de débusquer, sous le fatras de papier, la montre à gousset qu'il avait égaré. Depuis Noël de l'année dernière. Ou de l'année d'avant, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Relisant brièvement chacune des feuilles qui passaient entre ses mains, il se souvint d'affaires aussi diverses que variées. La plupart d'entre elles n'avait jamais nécessité d'enquête : une simple minute de déduction, une réponse envoyée, quelques livres facturées. D'autres lui rappelaient des aventures mouvementées, périlleuses mais toujours aussi plaisantes. Elles l'étaient encore plus depuis qu'il pouvait les partager avec un acolyte de choix : son infernal colocataire maniaque.

Holmes ne comprenait toujours pas où cet homme puisait sa force. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami aussi persévérant, patient envers lui. Nullement attristé par son constat, il revit sa phrase : il n'avait jamais eu d'ami.

Au fil des années, Watson était devenu de plus en plus précieux à ses yeux. Il lui vouait un culte discret, pour tout ce qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais : ordinaire, sociable et modeste. Il ne l'aurait, bien entendu, jamais reconnu devant le principal intéressé. Non content d'être un compagnon agréable, ce garçon avait un certain talent pour conter les histoires. Dans ses rédactions, il amenait le côté humain aux enquêtes qu'il publiait ; cette dimension populaire qu'Holmes était incapable d'insuffler lui-même.

Parfois, le détective aimait subtiliser les carnets de son compagnon pour se régaler du récit de leurs aventures. Il désapprouvait, en apparence, cette tendance au romanesque, à l'idéalisation du caractère difficile dont il était affublé. En privé, il était flatté des qualificatifs employés par Watson à son égard : brillant, doué, vif d'esprit. Autant de mots qu'il fixait longuement sur les pages jaunies des cahiers, le visage tordu d'un sourire fier.

Ces nombreuses incursions dans le monde littéraire de son ami lui avait permis de reconnaître, dès le premier coup d'œil, son écriture. Serrée, empâtée par instant mais toujours lisible. Ainsi, lorsqu'il remarqua parmi sa pile de documents, des travaux réalisées par Watson, il ne pu s'empêcher d'y prêter un peu de son précieux temps. Il s'agissait sûrement là de notes prises pour des publications ultérieures, ou des remarques à prendre en compte pour les nouvelles en cours d'édition. Quoiqu'il en retourne, Holmes était définitivement trop curieux pour résister à cet appel.

Choisissant au hasard l'un des feuillets, il posa son regard perçant sur les textes raturés et griffonnés. Si les premiers mots relevaient d'une banalité affligeante, la suite lui paru aussi intéressante qu'étrange. Perturbante, peut-être même.

« Dans cette chambre exigüe, obscurcie par de lourds rideaux pourpres, je discernai difficilement les traits de l'homme qui dormait à mes côtés. A défaut de la vue, je préférai un autre sens : le toucher. Déplaçant doucement ma main sur son torse, je caressai cette peau délicate et exquise. Je perdis mes doigts dans la fine toison foncée ; elle contrastait avec sa peau pâle mais succulente. Mes lèvres vinrent bientôt dévorer sa nuque puis son épaule musclée. Il se réveilla bientôt et me fit basculer sous lui, me contemplant de ces yeux immenses. »

Holmes laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de cet extrait ; au terme d'une deuxième lecture, une pensée troublante vint chahuter ses idées bien claires : à l'instar des textes qu'il écrivait, Watson ne se serait-il pas incarné dans ce « je » pudique mais équivoque ? Quant au deuxième intervenant de ce texte, aucun doute ne pouvait subsister : c'était bel et bien un homme. Watson, sensible au charme masculin ? Ceci serait la plus étrange mais la plus réjouissante des nouvelles.

Longtemps réprimés, les désirs d'Holmes l'assaillirent brutalement à la lecture d'un deuxième extrait. De lourdes et froides perles de sueur glissèrent dans son dos brûlant.

« A quelques centimètres de cette zone défendue mais tentante, je ne savais que faire. Venant à mon secours, sa main guida la mienne jusqu'à l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Massant délicatement cette peau particulière, brûlante et palpitante, je le sentis écraser ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Gémissant, feulant, il m'invita à poursuivre mes caresses maladroites d'une voix rauque. Son cœur battait si fort que je le sentais cogner contre ma propre poitrine, à l'unisson de mes battements affolés. »

Les mains tremblantes, Holmes reposa cet extrait parmi les autres papiers. Ces récits sensuels ressemblaient étrangement aux rêves dont il était victime depuis quelques mois. Watson était un bon ami ; au-delà de cette considération, son physique de jeune premier, sa silhouette musclée d'ancien militaire faisaient espérer à Holmes plus que des confidences et des parties de cartes.

Lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une enquête, Holmes devait parfois soigner l'une ou l'autre blessure. Naturellement, son ami s'occupait de ces soins. Ainsi, il avait été amené à le voir dénudé à quelques reprises. Une malheureuse estafilade à la cuisse avait même obligé le détective à se dévêtir entièrement devant son ami. Celui-ci ne s'était pas formalisé et était resté très professionnel. Pour Holmes, c'était plus qu'une consultation ; ces entrevues étaient une douce torture. Dans ces instants là, le patient luttait souvent pour ne pas craquer physiquement et exprimer pleinement son désir. La situation aurait été assurément très gênante.

De nombreuses fois, l'inflexible Sherlock Holmes avait éprouvé des appétits coupables à l'attention de son ami. Lors de quelques occasions chanceuses, il avait pu poser son regard indiscret sur le corps vigoureux du médecin, à la sortie de son bain par exemple. Ce qu'il avait pu voir durant ces trop brèves secondes l'avaient confortés dans ces envies charnelles et animales. La peau encore dorée du soleil de l'Inde ne demandait qu'à être mordillée, léchée, marquée de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ; les longues mains fines étaient faites pour se recroqueviller sur les draps de coton, ses hanches pour être sauvagement agrippées dans des assauts aussi désespérés que délicieux.

Un peu de tendresse aurait été envisageable, bien sûr, mais ces fantasmes inassouvis provoquaient chez lui des rêves de passions dévorantes, de soumission, de luttes farouches et de retrouvailles violentes.

Lire ces textes était une véritable torture : son corps réclamait des sévices similaires. En ces périodes de disette, le moindre muscle se contractait pour solliciter sa pitance. L'esprit méthodique semblait se laisser déborder par des sensations d'ordre physiques. Il était urgent d'y remédier, au risque de perdre, pour un temps, les facultés de raisonnement qui faisait sa réputation brillante.

Watson lui avait pourtant paru être un homme à femmes. Menant sa petite enquête, Holmes lui avait découvert de nombreuses conquêtes ou aventures. Il ne pouvait décemment pas résisté au charme d'une belle créature ; il se laissait volontiers mener par le bout du nez. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes n'aurait osé penser que le médecin était tout aussi attentif à l'anatomie des hommes.

Une pensée furtive éclaira sa lanterne : ancien militaire, les longs mois entre « hommes des casernes » devaient avoir éveillé de nouveaux désirs chez lui. Tout le monde avait déjà eu vents de quelques dérapages au sein des légions envoyées en Afghanistan ou en Inde. Certes, ces rumeurs étaient largement démenties par les officiers mais leur volonté était de préserver le prestige, les valeurs et la virilité de l'armée primait.

Amusé, sans trop y croire vraiment, il se plu à imaginer que l'homme mis en scène était en réalité lui. Quant à ce « je », son ami Watson, il serait bientôt incapable de ne pas fondre dessus. Le retour du médecin s'annonçait plus mouvementé que jamais. Le grand Holmes se mit à prier : il lui faudrait davantage que son sang-froid mythique pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs. A moins qu'il y succombe volontairement, avant de devenir plus fou qu'il n'était déjà.

* * *

Epuisé, Watson poussa la porte de l'appartement, débouchant sur le salon commun. Déposant sa valise de médecin sur l'une des chaises, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Le silence qui régnait dans la demeure l'inquiéta au plus haut point ; en temps normal, Holmes l'aurait accueilli de la plus bruyante et irritante des manières. Watson ne se plaignait pas de cette vie commune : il préférait la présence fracassante de son ami et ses caprices fatigants que le silence écrasant d'une maison vide et sans charme.

Puis, sous des revers imbuvables, cet homme pouvait être tout à fait courtois. Revenant sur ses pas, Watson se pencha en direction du bureau : plus ordonné que jamais, les monceaux de lettres et de notes avaient été triés méthodiquement et rangées dans des cartons. Un petit peu d'audace, un éclat de voix, quelques menaces et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Un petit mensonge aussi, ce prétendu manuscrit égaré était en réalité caché dans sa table de chevet. Mais soit !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent peu à peu dans l'appartement. Le parquet craqua légèrement, provoquant un son bien particulier : la démarche chaloupée de Holmes, reconnaissable entre mil.

Tout en retirant son gilet de laine, Watson s'adressa à lui d'une voix forte, portée au-delà des murs de sa chambre.  
- Mon cher, je vous remercie d'avoir amené un peu d'ordre dans cette maison !  
- Mais de rien. Ce fut très enrichissant.

Devant cette réponse étrange, Watson haussa les sourcils. La fameuse « solution à sept pourcents » devait encore courir dans les veines de son colocataire, exaspérante manie toxicomane de cet homme qui préférait se ruiner la santé que de rester inactif.

Plongé dans le noir par ce gilet qu'il peinait à retirer, Watson sentit sa chemise se soulever sur plusieurs centimètres. Frileux, il s'empressa de la descendre quand deux mains vinrent entraver sa volonté. Arrachant violemment l'habit au péril de deux boutons qui sautèrent, il fit volte-face au propriétaire de ces pattes baladeuses.  
- Holmes, avez-vous encore consommé de ce poison ?  
- Non, pas ce soir. Je suis tout autant excité ! Mais ce n'est pas la cocaïne.

Le toucher délicat dont il venait de bénéficier, à même sa peau nue, perturba Watson au plus haut point :  
- En êtes-vous bien certain, mon vieux ?

Avançant à pas de loup, Holmes l'enlaça d'une bien étrange façon. Loin des accolades de remerciements ou de retrouvailles, ce contact maladroit mais volontaire lui donnait des airs d'amours adolescentes. Néanmoins, un frôlement se fit sentir au niveau de ses flancs. Doucement, Holmes remontait la chemise, découvrant le ventre plat du médecin.  
- Holmes ! Mais enfin !

Taquin, le détective posa un index sur ses lèvres et plongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami tout en remontant ses mains. Se glissant sous le tissu, elles accédèrent enfin au torse musculeux du médecin. Déstabilisé, Watson ne savait comment réagir ou repousser son ami. Néanmoins, lorsque les ongles du détective se plantèrent dans sa peau tendre, il gémit légèrement. Holmes prit ceci pour une réponse favorable et osa enfin coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'emmenant dans un baiser vorace et sans pudeur. Il se heurta cependant aux lèvres closes de son ami ; le forçant à avancer jusqu'à coller son dos au mur, il insista une nouvelle fois mais toujours sans succès.

Malin, Holmes se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille. D'une voix basse, plaisante, il lui accorda quelques mots :  
- Dire « non » quand le corps dit « oui », c'est un trait de jeunes filles… pas d'hommes, Watson.

Avant même que le médecin ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, une poigne délicate mais ferme vint le masser à travers le velours côtelé du pantalon. Un gémissement désunissait les lèvres du benjamin, suffisamment pour inciter Holmes à un autre baiser. Cette fois-ci, Watson n'eu pas d'autres choix que d'accueillir la langue qui vint goûter la sienne, heurtant l'ivoire de ses dents et explorant cette chaude intimité sans permission. Nullement dégouté, bien que chamboulé par cette soudaine proximité, il laissa échapper un geignement. Celui-ci vint se taire dans la bouche de son partenaire. Holmes redoublait de tortures délicieuses, se débattant à l'aveugle avec la ceinture de son ami.

Prenant conscience des plans de son acolyte, Watson devait réagir et vite. A moins que sa curiosité ne l'emporte, mêlée au dévouement et à l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Holmes. Ces gestes habiles et ces caresses appuyées ne l'aidaient guère à réfléchir ; quand le détective glissa sa main derrière la dernière barrière de tissu, il su que le mal était fait. Il se sentit à présent incapable de faire marche-arrière ; le corps secoués de sensations plaisante ; le silence de la chambre fut brisé par un concert de feulements et de cris éraillés.

Raide, Watson posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami, entortillant les cheveux noirs de jais entre ses doigts, la recroquevillant lorsque la chaleur irradiait son bas ventre plus intensément. Au terme de caresses interminables, il bascula la tête en arrière et le somma d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Narquois, Holmes piqua l'égo de son ami par une remarque moqueuse :  
- Etes-vous si peu endurant, Watson ?

Soudain, le médecin réalisa le surréalisme de la situation. A demi-appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, il se retrouvait collé à Sherlock Holmes, le suppliant d'arrêter ces choses si réjouissantes. Quant au détective, ses yeux brûlants de désirs continuaient de le fixer, la main toujours plongée dans le pantalon de son ami. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une activité normale pour un vendredi soir. Ou pour n'importe quel autre jour, d'ailleurs.  
- On ne devrait pas faire ça !

Holmes ne réagit même pas, se contenant de regarder son ami avec étonnement. Lorsque Watson répéta qu'il n'était pas normal de se trouver dans une telle situation, Holmes décida d'enfin réagir : extirpant sa main du pantalon, il lécha quelques uns de ses doigts d'une façon si lascive que Watson ne parvint jamais à le lâcher des yeux. Enfin, il glissa sa main droite dans le sous-vêtement du médecin, titillant sa virilité bombée. Quant à la main gauche, elle vint se perdre à l'arrière du pantalon, s'immisçant ensuite dans l'intimité du benjamin. Un doigt habile, passablement humidifié de sa salive, vint se frayer un passage.

Les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus nombreux ; des bribes de supplications atteignirent les oreilles du détective, l'encourageant davantage dans son petit jeu. Revanchard, il vint coller ses lèvres à l'oreille de son ami :  
- Vous avez raison, on ne devrait pas faire ça.

La voix rauque de Watson s'éleva un tantinet plus fort que ses râles de plaisir :  
- Holmes, bon sang ! Taisez-vous et continuez !

Cette réaction l'encouragea à aller plus loin ; doucement, il glissa un deuxième doigt dans cet antre chaud mais dilaté. Le détective y prenait au moins autant de plaisir que son ami ; le sentir ainsi si étroit, si demandeur décuplaient son envie. Il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Arrachant ce qu'il restait du gilet et de la chemise, Holmes vit tomber, avec délice, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement sur les chevilles de Watson. A présent nu comme un verre, le détective ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui.

Saisissant sa hampe, prête à exploser, il ne pu résister à l'envie de la porter à sa bouche. Jouant de ses lèvres sur le gland rougi, il lécha la longueur dans son entièreté. Watson saisit sa tête et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Bientôt, il se libéra dans un cri à peine étouffé. Haletant, il regarda son ami essuyer le nacre qui perlait sur ses lèvres. Holmes vint mélanger sa salive argentée à celle de son compagnon. Il ne lui laissa guère le choix quant à la suite des évènements ; il l'invita vivement à s'agenouiller sur le lit.

Watson ne donnait plus l'impression d'hésiter autant ; Holmes en profita pour enlever ses vêtements. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté lorsque son ami lui fit quelques compliments sur son corps encore bien conservé. A quatre pattes, le médecin n'avait guère l'occasion de revenir en arrière. S'installant derrière lui, Holmes se pencha en avant : il respira l'odeur si particulière de sa peau et de ses cheveux, mélange d'eau de Cologne et de désinfectant, parfum de tabac sec et de sueur. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, à humer cette aura si particulière.

Watson grogna, mettant un terme à ce moment de calme et de plénitude. Holmes quitta le lit pour fouiller les nombreux produits du médecin ; il dénicha, sans aucun mal, un petit flacon de vaseline. S'en enduisant généreusement les doigts, il s'imposa une certaine lenteur dans ses mouvements : il était au bord de l'explosion et ne tenait pas à faire pâle figure devant son ami.

Le pénétrant doucement, il fut attentif à ne pas blesser son amant. Celui-ci l'encourageait volontiers à poursuivre ses ébats ; oscillant du bassin, il n'aidait pas Holmes à s'apaiser. Glissant son genou entre les jambes du médecin, il les écarta pour se donner plus d'amplitude et d'intensité. Le saisissant aux hanches, il succomba à son impatience et laissa s'exprimer cette tension contenue, ces désirs refoulés et cette envie dévorante.

Les gémissements s'accélérèrent, les respirations aussi ; un long râle s'échappa des lèvres du détective. Un instant plus tard, un silence d'or régnait dans la chambre. Entre deux existences, sans avoir réalisé ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils restaient là, dans la même position que celle qu'ils occupaient avant cet éclat fatidique. Puis, le lent retour à la réalité s'amorça :  
- Holmes ?

Refusant de quitter cette chaleur douceâtre, le détective s'écarta de lui à contre cœur et s'écroula sur le lit, à ses côtés. La douceur n'avait pas été au rendez-vous ; il craignait d'avoir déplu ou effrayé son ami. Etendant sa main doucement, il chercha à caresser la joue de son nouvel amant. Celui-ci l'en empêcha :  
- Holmes, êtes-vous devenu fou ?

Se redressant brusquement, le détective se préparait à quitter la chambre quand Watson le plaqua –littéralement – contre le matelas :  
- Comment avez-vous pu vous lancer ainsi, si… follement ?  
- Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… J'aimerai partir et-  
- Restez. Insista Watson d'une voix dure et sèche ; le genre qui ne vous laisse pas l'occasion ou le choix de réagir. Je veux juste comprendre… le catalyseur, ce déclencheur. Pourquoi pas hier, demain mais bien aujourd'hui ?

Holmes se sentait acculé. Il ne tenait pas à avouer qu'il avait été indiscret ; Watson ne tarderait pas à lui rappeler ses nombreux sermons sur l'intimité et le respect. Malheureusement pour lui, le médecin semblait lire en lui sans difficulté :  
- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas me dire, mon cher ? Allez-y ! Après ceci, je suis près à tout entendre !  
- En rangeant, plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai découvert des feuilles vous appartenant. Des bribes de texte… que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire. Je m'en excuse, je pensais qu'il s'agissait là de l'une de nos enquêtes mais… non. C'était comment dire- Hm.

Devant la gêne apparente du détective, Watson demeura perplexe. Son esprit s'éclaira brutalement ; portant sa main à la bouche, choqué, il fixa son ami avec appréhension :  
- Vous n'auriez quand même pas lu… des textes, des extraits d'une histoire… Comment dire ? Erotique ?

Désolé mais soulagé de son aveu, Holmes acquiesça de la tête. Il lui accorda un sourire maladroit :  
- Que vous aimiez les hommes n'est pas un obstacle pour notre vie commune. Vous venez, je le suppose, de vous rendre compte que je suis moi-même sensible à leur charme et-  
- Holmes, qu'avez-vous diable pu imaginer ? Ce sont des romans destinés à un public féminin ! Un peu impudique, c'est vrai mais bien utile pour boucler mes dettes en fin de trimestre. Enfin, Holmes ! Avant de faire des conclusions hâtives sur ma vie sexuelle, consultez-moi !

Au-delà du vif revers qu'il prenait, c'était davantage sa méprise qui faisait souffrir Holmes. Sa déduction et sa logique n'étaient peut-être pas infaillibles : idée insoutenable pour cet esprit mégalomane. Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait : si Watson n'entretenaient pas de relations masculines, que faisait-il dans le même lit que lui ? Nu, de surcroit, et extenué par des ébats aussi furieux que passionnés ?  
- Vous étiez consentant, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Insista le détective, inquiet, tout en se repassant le fil des évènements.  
- Peut-être un peu moins au début que je ne l'étais à la fin. Et surtout… Maintenant. Lui répondit Watson, honnête.

Holmes demeura pensif un long moment. Perdu dans ses raisonnements, il semblait en proie à un problème de taille. Son nouvel amant s'en inquiéta et s'approcha de lui, l'entourant de ses bras et resserrant son étreinte. Cet enlacement aussi tendre qu'imprévu venait clôturer cette soirée si particulière d'une bien belle manière. Posté devant l'unique miroir de la chambre, Watson contempla leur reflet : unis, peau contre peau, il trouvait quelque chose d'attendrissant à la scène. Posant un chaste baiser dans la nuque du détective, il se décida enfin à participer à cette méditation interpellante :  
- Un souci, Holmes ?  
- Hm. Pas vraiment, une question de vocabulaire tout au plus… Vous me disiez écrire ces romans pour vous apporter un peu d'argent. Il y a bel et bien un terme pour ces travaux uniquement lucratifs, non ? Ce sont des œuvres…

Amusé, Watson vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son ami. Le taquinant gentiment, il lui livra enfin la réponse à son interrogation cruciale :  
- Alimentaires, mon cher Holmes. Ce sont des œuvres alimentaires.

* * *

Voici ! J'espère sincèrement que le résultat n'était pas trop mauvais ! Critiques ou conseils, n'hésitez pas ! ;)


End file.
